


A Tale of Two Taras

by SophieD



Series: Leverage [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Backstory, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Fighting, Gay, Girlfriend, Honesty, Italy, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Sex, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie looks back at her histroy and the progression of her 20 year relationship with Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Taras

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place outside of any set timeline or canon but definitely after the stories in the "Everything Changes" series (which isn't done but no spoilers if you've read at least to 'Home Alone" 
> 
> Love it if you could leave me a message and let me know if you like or didn't like.

I know two Tara's. One Tara is my girlfriend. She is gentle and sweet. She's funny and smart and has a wonderful sense of adventure. And she loves me completely.

We've known each other, Tara and I, for 20 years. I would say that it was love at first sight but that's not exactly how it happened. We were both working in a resort town on the Italian coast. I first saw her in a restaurant high in the hills. I only got a glimpse but what I saw fascinated me. I have no idea why I even noticed her, besides the quick read I get from everyone. She was dressed, I think in blue. Or was it green? I'm not sure I even knew. All I could see was long tan legs and golden hair. Then she was gone.

I dreamt about her that night. I watched her swim naked in the ocean. I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't know why. I'm not gay. I've never been attracted to women. Never even thought about it. For some reason, I wanted her. I didn't even know who she was and yet the thought of her made my knees weak. I thought that when we finally met, when it was a real person I was with, I thought that I would get past the fantasy. That's all it really was right? But then she kissed me and I was hooked. I didn't know that Tara would become the most important person in my life. I didn't know that I would never have another day that I didn't go to sleep thinking of her.

She was young then. Very young. We both were. She was a natural grifter, smart and quick. She had all the tools to be one of the best. She just needed someone to guide her. I was happy to help, in exchange for the things she taught me of course. I loved her. I love her still. But I wasn't ready to be with her. I change characters like most people change clothes. For some reason, I was never able to play the part of a gay woman. I left her but I never forgot her. I've dated others, men, including Nate, but Tara is like an addiction. I can go without her for a while but we always end up back together. 

Tara and I have always been good at sex. Being friends has been harder. We've had some awful fights. We've said horrible things to each other. We've both left. We've both sworn it was over. We've not seen each other for months, sometimes years at a time. Somehow we always find our way back. No matter how I feel about her, when she touches me, I am hers again. She's never been what I wanted but she's always been what I needed.

We never talked about relationships. I didn't want one. Tara said she didn't either. It would never work anyway. We're both thieves. We both spend our lives being someone else, living someone else's life, doing time in another hotel room. That's not anything to build a relationship on, even if I wanted that. I didn't. I'm not gay. I don't date women and I certainly don't sleep with them. I don't want to. Yet Tara's touch is never far from my mind. 

It took me a long time to admit that I am in love with Tara. It took me even longer to tell her. Since that time, I've tried to make it up to her, all that time I wasted. Its a still struggle. Living together. Balancing our work. Being honest with her, not only about my feelings but also about myself. I trust Tara with things I've never told anyone else. She's helped me become the person I am now. A person that I like. Finally.

The Tara that I love is sweet and kind. She cooks me fabulous meals. She holds me when I'm sad. She takes care of me when I"m sick. She loves me more than I have ever loved myself. And, for the first time in my life, I love another person completely. 

The sex we've always been good at. I melt under her touch. Her kisses leave me weak in the knees. When we make love, I am transported to a place full of light and color and pure joy. She's gentle and attentive. She knows the places that make me jump and the ones that make me cry. When she is in me, I feel whole. She gives what I need and takes what I can give. We balance each other. We love each other.

The other Tara I know is a thief. She knows what she wants and she's not afraid to take it. This is the Tara that I dream about. She comes to me in the night. She knows what I want, what I need. When we've had nothing else, we've always had this. 

This Tara finds me wherever I am. She comes and goes without a word. She's wild and dangerous. She stares at me, her eyes following the path that her fingers will take. Her touch is electric. She's not always gentle. She wants what she wants and no one, especially not me, can stop her when she desires something. Even when we hated each other, she still came to me. We were always good at sex.

Tara and I, we're both thieves. Both users. We have used each other for years. Now its time to work together. To finally admit what we should have known from the start. We were destined to be one. We really never had a choice. I knew the moment I saw her that I needed her in my life. She was my destiny. I wish it hadn't taken me 20 years to finally admit it to her. To myself. I love Tara. Both Tara's. The Tara that makes me feel wanted and loved. The Tara who makes me feel alive. The Tara who can finally say she loves me too.


End file.
